


Настоящая семья

by Koutarou



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: Сегодня четверг. Сегодня Кристофф нашел настоящую семью.





	Настоящая семья

**Author's Note:**

> Происхождение имен: Флора – «цветущая»; Лайк – «игра, соревнование»; Петтер – «камень»; Ингрид – «красивая».
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2014 для fandom Frozen 2014
> 
> Благодарю замечательную бету Gwirithdess

По четвергам Кристофф чистил обувь всей ледорубной гильдии.  
– Лишний рот должен кормить себя сам, – сказал ему дядя Петтер в день, когда Кристоффу исполнилось пять, и повторял «мудрую мысль» при каждом удобном случае. Попытки мальчика стать рыболовом, поваром и носильщиком дров потерпели неудачу. Наказанием за скудоумие и невежество послужила публичная порка, но он не заплакал ни разу.  
Так Кристофф получил стойкость.

***

Половицы всегда скрипели под ногами дяди Петтера. Кристофф замер на мгновение и продолжил работу. Ему осталось тридцать пар грязных сапог.  
– Заканчивай и приходи за стол. Удачный день: ребята сегодня нарубили много льда. – Дядя Петтер похлопал себя по бокам – верный знак хорошего настроения. Кристофф кивнул и отложил щетку. Он должен быть истинным северянином – сдержанным, молчаливым и работящим – и не злить дядю.  
Ледорубы болтали сегодня как никогда и восхваляли свой промысел. Со всех сторон раздавались могучие голоса, они перекрывали друг друга и сливались в единый протяжный гул.  
– Зима пришла вовремя. Много льда дала старушка.  
– Я выиграл спор.  
– После продажи льда, Лайк, деньги твои.  
Все смеялись, пили и ели без перерыва. Лишь Кристофф ковырялся в рыбе. Он завидовал их легкости и свободе. Он хотел быть таким же, как эти громкие люди.  
Мечта вспорхнула бледной птицей и села на теплое бьющееся сердце.  
Так жизнь Кристоффа обрела смысл.

***

Ко гда после ужина Кристофф заявил о своем желании, дядя Петтер нахмурил брови, поцокал языком и взъерошил его волосы.

– Ты еще мал, глуп и наивен. Да и силенок не хватит, – пощупал худые руки дядя, – но даже если бы ты был взрослым, могучим и сильным, то не смог бы стать ледорубом.  
Кристофф вопросительно уставился на дядю, на что тот театрально развёл руками.  
– Понимаешь, малец, есть один неписанный закон: отец должен признать твою силу, стойкость и храбрость перед лицом общины и Бога и передать кирку как символ твоей принадлежности к ледорубам. Но твои родители мертвы, – дядя Петтер покачал головой, и Кристоффу на секунду показалось, что во взгляде старика промелькнула искра жалости. Но следующие слова резанули словно раскаленная сталь:  
– Ты не имеешь права быть ледорубом. Найди себя в другом.  
Впервые за долгое время Кристофф заплакал.

***

С каждым днем Кристофф отдалялся от людей. Взрослые и раньше не обращали на него внимания, и сейчас их отношение нисколько не изменилось. Дети тоже сторонились его. Он – сирота; непонятный, нелюдимый и странный. Только одна девочка, Флора, иногда жалела Кристоффа и угощала кислой черникой. Но она всё реже разговаривала с ним.  
Кристофф остался без друзей, в полном одиночестве. Только кислый ягодный привкус напоминал о забытой дружбе.  
Кристофф остался один.

***

На семилетие судьба сделала Кристоффу щедрый подарок – маленького олененка со сломанной ногой, замершего и оголодавшего. Дядя Петтер проявил человечность и разрешил оставить его под ответственность Кристоффа. В обмен на два дополнительных дня работы в качестве чистильщика обуви Свену давали крупную и свежую морковь с кухни.  
Так Кристофф обрел единственного и преданного друга.

***

Целый год Кристофф по совету Свена, который заметно вырос и окреп, следовал за ледорубами на замершее озеро. Он добывал лед. Пусть и кусочки раз в сто меньше тех, что рубили взрослые, но Кристофф довольствовался этим. Недавно он сумел поймать в кристальной воде кубик льда. Теперь Кристофф привозил лед дяде Петтеру. Тот лишь скептически принимал добычу, но не препятствовал. Все махнули на сироту рукой. Даже на куклу Ингрид, самой младшей из детей, смотрели с большим интересом.  
Кристофф почувствовал настоящую свободу.

***

Кристофф всегда проявлял неподдельное любопытство ко всему, поэтому неудивительно, что он отправился по волшебному снежному следу и очутился в лапах троллей.  
Предложение этих странных, но добрых существ остаться с ними удивило его, ведь мальчик никогда не помышлял об уходе из гильдии, от дяди Петтера, от людей.  
– Я не из ваших. Я не владею магией. Я даже не ледоруб. Зачем я вам?  
– Нам интересны люди, особенно такие маленькие и милые. – Самый старый и мудрый тролль мягко улыбнулся ему, и в груди разлилось жгучее тепло. – Я вижу тьму в твоем сердце. Ты несчастен и одинок. Среди людей тебе места нет. А мы можем стать твоей семьей.  
Несколько долгих минут Кристофф не шевелился. Ноги вмерзли в землю, а горло свело судорогой. По лицу потекли слезы, но это были слезы счастья.

Сегодня четверг. Сегодня Кристофф нашел настоящую семью.


End file.
